User talk:Marx Wraith
-- :For infoboxes, just copy the template off another user, like mine.-- ::And you're not the oldest user/Kirby fan here anymore. Dededefan is 21. He said so on his user page.-- hmmmm ok then Age -Yeah dude. I'm about the same age as you... 18 There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 01:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hahahaaaa!!! funny!! XD -What's funny? There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 21:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) -OHHHHHH!! The angry Waddle Dee thing? Yeah, when I saw the Hunger Strike or whatever it was called article I saw that image. It did creep me out a little... wait what? ......exactly HOW creepy is this so- called "hungry Waddle-dee"? -Think about it! If you were to see a Waddle Dee with white angry eyes wouldn't you scream like Marx Soul did when he got defeated. Want to battle? Click on 'duel' in my siggy. Regarding the vandal attacks As seeing you're still new to wiki stuff, when you want something deleted use this template: and put it on the page. It makes it easier for admins to find it. Also, a forum was kinda unneccesary, so I deleted it. But thanks for your help. :)-- Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Marx Wraith 00:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Just dropping in to say hi!!![[User:Pie145| Vaati is SirkibblehelperKSSU.png‎ the king of Dark Hyrule]] 00:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Here you go! I hope... Yay! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Where are you?! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 01:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) So I figured I'd let you figure it out so now....how do you do a custom sig? I like that evil smirk , Marx you are the ONLY one who can pull that off!Marx Wraith 14:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay! First you need to figure out the coding for a sig so... go to User:Thefallenangel407/Sig and then go to edit. Copy the coding there and then make a sig of your own by editing the previous text but! Leave the stuff that isn't the text unless you want to change the color of the text... and that's it! I think... Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -Where are you?! Sleeping?! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 02:14, February 17, I'm awake..... Marx Wraith 13:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC)2010 (UTC) lol Please do not make off-topic blogs on the Kirby Wiki. If you want opinions on a game that isn't of the Kirby series, ask for them elsewhere. Thanks, Blue Ninjakoopa 23:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :,well I wish there was.... thanks for finally telling me why you deleted them though ..... i guess :I Marx Wraith 00:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) IM SORRY huh? Who's sorry? Marx Wraith 13:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It's some guy who had mood swings, I don't know his name.-- ...freaky.......Marx Wraith 22:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm Michael The Fox. I like Marx, TOO!!!! :) :0 ! Wanna be friends???? Marx says...... YES! Marx Wraith 13:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot!!! Wanna know who I REALLY am? -??? >:) I am.... MARX DEVIL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! - Marx Devil >:) User Battles Wiki You should check out this site. As the name implies it is indeed a site made specifically for battles. Heck Draso is there(Villains Wiki) along with Timson(Kirby Wiki). I've been helping out with making articles and you guys should help out too! If you don't want to then you can at least participate in battles. But there can still be battles here too! (Villains Wikians only) Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Marx! I'm gonna be gone for about three days. I'm going to some thing called Megacon tommorow afternoon while school is still going on so I'll end up missing the second half of my day which is the more eventful side of my school days... so just letting you know... Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 00:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'M BAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 00:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Fawful and Marx welcome you back! Marx Wraith 12:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Fawful's here, TOO? 0_o - Marx Devil >:) No one ever told me that Fawful was on the Kirby wiki!!! WTF!?!?!? -Marx Devil >:) And Chancellor Cole and Malladus and the Shadow Queen and Bowser and....... I 've been sick for a while and I've also had a hankerig for going through Spirit Tracks a third time(that battle with Byrne is worth an entire playthrough) so I won't be here very often for a while.Marx Wraith 17:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) <(-0.0-)> HOW MANY PEOPLE (besides the kirby people) ARE THERE!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? -Marx Devil >:) oh. Well, that's OK, Marx Wraith. It's not like we're banning you. I mean, it could've been worse. -Marx Devil >:) I never thought I was being banned...Where'd yah get an idea like that o_O? Erm... I just thought I'd have a little fun. -Marx Devil >:) To: ??? Angry Waddle Dee? Bonus: (A /\/gry \/\/addl3 D33?) XD What "Angry Waddle Dee"? -Marx Devil >:) Definition- A Waddle Dee that is very very angry, mentally unstable, with an obsession of causing death and destruction.Marx Wraith 15:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) 0_0 Marx Wraith who's the coolest guy on the Kirby Wiki say what? Say what about what now? O_o? Do you mean the waddle dee who's angry or the pig boar demon thingy?Marx Wraith 18:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) The Angry Waddle Dee of course! -Marx Devil >:) Well just what it implies....a very angry waddle dee.Marx Wraith 22:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Pfft! You do know that the Psycho Waddle Dee is stronger than any final boss Kirby has ever faced right? That's why I considered him as a combatant in the next Smash Bros. game. Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) WHO ARE THESE DEES!?!?!?!?! -Marx Devil >:) 18:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) What! You besmearch the name of Marx! BLLLAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! hahaaahaaa!!!, so how's it going I've yet to get over my flu and yet this week marks a return to school work for me ......but I just want to sit in bed and play Spirit Tracks and Kirby Super Star T_TMarx Wraith 23:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Gee. That's awful, Marx Wraith. NO, I am NOT being sarcastic. -Marx Devil >:) 18:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh and for an answer as to what MegaCon is... check out this wikipedia link What is Megacon? Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Here is the proof that Fawful lives on my pages of awesomeness!!! AHHHHH!!!!! RASSSA FLASSA BLASSA!!! Those Squeaks STOLE my Fawful pic!!! OH S*** NO!!!!!! Why'd that stupid "Squeak Squad" steal the pic!?!?!?!?!?! I like Fawful, too! We have to give it back!!!! Here, Marx Wraith, I'll help you! Besides, I am your future self, why not? WHO'S WIH US?!?!? P.S. (To: "Squeaks") WHAT GOLDEN CHEESE!?!?!?!?!?!?!? -Marx Devil >:( 17:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Fawful's Fury SHALL RETURN!!!! P.S Nintendo please bring the crazy bean -bean mad scientist back to the Mario arena.....I just .....*sniff* can't accept the fact that *sniff* Fawful self destructed his head at the end of M&L 3!!!! The Mario and Luigi RPG series will NEVER be the same without ya yah crazy Fawful you! Fawful your plan of delicious victory over the Mushroom Kngdom with the powers of the awakened Dark Star would have succeeded entirely if not for the mustches you hate helping Bowser that I hate overcome your genius! Remember Fawful ReMEBER!! ....what can I say he's just the perfect Mario villianMarx Wraith 22:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh.... Marx Wraith, shouldn't we be trying to find the Squeak Squad, beating them up, & getting Fawful back? Cause' I think so. By the way, who wants to join us on our journey? Marx Devil 17:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, I got an idea, Marx Wraith! Maybe if we JOIN the Squeak Squad, maybe they'll give back Fawful!!! It just might work!!!!! By the way, I'm saying this for another reason, too. We're joining the Squeak Squad partly because I like Daroach. =) Marx Devil 21:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I like Daroach too, even though its unlikely he'll ever be in another game.Marx Wraith 11:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, but still! If we join them, we'll be able to get Fawful back! It's so simple!!! Marx Devil 15:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Err... Hey, ... Wraith... I'm TogePikachu, but call me Lighdar... What's a Nintendo 3DS? Are those Gen V games coming out on it? I heard that that the next PKMN games are gonna be for the Ordinary DS... Anyways... In general, hi, I guess... Did you know that Zorua and Zoraoark are... Okay, you probably did, so never mind. And Pokémon in 3D — Diamond - SoulSilver are 3D to some extent... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well its a DS with a fully 3D screen with no glasses required whatsoever. Marx Wraith 23:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) C'mon, Marx Wraith! Let's go get Fawful back & *Wink*;) "Join" the Squeaks! -Marx Devil He's back! Just to let you know. ;) -Marx Devil Yeah! Fawful!!!Marx Wraith 23:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It was nothing. :) Litterally. All you had to do was to delete the squeaks picture & text, Find the same picture of Fawful on google, Paste it, put the whole "I have Fawful!" Text in there & there you have it. You're welcome by the way. ;) -Marx Devil ;) Gaming Break Won't be around for a while because I bought Twilight Princess...yes I know its been out for almost four years but....I just never got around to it so...be back in a couple weeks XD. --Marx Wraith 01:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC)